


The Rescue

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's still insane and he needs some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

“Look, Buffy, I don’t know where he went.” Xander threw up his hands. “You want me to start locking him in his closet? I mean, room.”

 

“No, I...” Buffy flopped down on her friend’s couch. “He’s just different. You know. Maybe not so able to take care of himself.”

 

“Yeah, well he took care of the pint of chocolate ice cream I was saving in the freezer.”

 

Buffy patted her tummy. “Think you really needed that?”

 

“I’m a growing boy. I...” He was interrupted by the ringing of his telephone. “Hello? Yes, he does.” He sighed. “Why? I’ll be right there. Sorry.”

 

“What happened?”

 

He picked up his jacket. “To the mall, Batman.”

 

 

Spike was standing quietly in the corner of Gifts and Trinkets, his eyes sad. The supercilious shop owner greeted Xander and Buffy with an “Is he yours?”

 

“What did he do?” Buffy asked. Nothing seemed disturbed or broken.

 

“The young man seems to take objection with our Christmas displays. Look.” Every china angel in the store had been turned backwards.

 

“Spike?” Buffy asked, “Have you been playing with the nice man’s angels?”

 

“They were looking at me,” he said softly.

 

“Um, guys,” Xander said, “Isn’t there something missing from these manger scenes? Like maybe, Jesus?” He looked over the shelves. “I’m not that religious, but I seem to recall.”

 

Buffy scrutinized Spike, his head bowed. “Do you know anything about this?”

 

The storeowner was becoming angry. “I wasn’t going to press charges. But if he’s stolen something...”

 

“Spike.” Buffy held out her hand. “Empty your pockets.”

 

Spike carefully reached into his jacket pockets, and pulled out an assortment of china babies. He carefully laid them on the counter.

 

Buffy picked one up. “They don’t seem to be broken. I think they’re fine. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Just keep him out of my store.” The shopkeeper knit his brows with recognition. “Didn’t your sister used to come in here? Is this a family trend?”

 

Spike kept hold of one last baby. “Please?”

 

“You want that one?” When Spike nodded, she asked with exasperation, “How much?”

 

“$8.95,” the shopkeeper answered.

 

“I’ll get it.” Xander fished out his wallet.

 

“Just don’t come back. Not your sister, not your boyfriend. Or next time I will call the police.”

 

“He’s not my...” Buffy nodded. “Okay.”

 

Spike looked down at the china Jesus in his hand. “Thank you.”

 

“But why did you do it, Spike? Why did you take them?”

 

A single tear trickled down Spike’s cheek. “They were going to kill him.”

 

Without another word Buffy guided Spike back to Xander’s car.


End file.
